Joker's Doll 'Playtime'
by MandyDandy-02
Summary: JokerXOC Joker has returned for his new 'toy' and intends to play rough. Rated M for adult theme's and Violence.


Joker's Doll/ Play time By MandyDandy-02 I don't own the Joker (c) DC comics 'Doll' is mine and resembles no one living or dead any similarities to anyone is accidently and unintended.

It'd had been weeks since the Joker had been there in her home, it felt more like months and it was starting to

effect her mood. But when it all seemed to overwhelm her she remembered his words "Keep smiling" hard to do when you were

bored out of your skull but hey Joker managed it all the time, granted that his smile was carved on but he always seemed to

be smiling on the inside. What with some plot always brewing or some terrible deed, some secret something going on in that

twisted psycho's mind, he was eternally smiling on the inside and out.

The message he had left for her after their first incounter remained a special reminder to her to tell her that he'd

be back for her someday. Now it was getting close to a month since his appearance in her world it didn't seem to her that

he'd be back any time soon. So life went on for her boring, dull, and mind numbingly well...boring. So she tried to place the

memory in the back of her mind and get back to the real world. She started working on her writing again and even erased the

message from her mirror.

The day after she removed the mirror writing, she woke up to find a new message. Not on her mirror but it was with

her vanity that she discovered the second writing. 'JOKER'S TOY' it read in blood letters written across the upper slopes of

her breasts. Joker Toy that what she was, if he didn't want to 'play' with his toy he could leave it in some corner or box

and forget about her until he wanted to come back for her. She was alittle afraid to wash the lettering away so she wore a

high neck shirt that day despite the warm day.

The next evening waiting for her on the mirror in bedroom was another message, one that sent shivers of fear and

pleasure down her spine, it read simply 'PLAY TIME' written in what appeared to be red and white grease paint. As her eye's

left the painted words they fell on the elbow of a violet dress shirt just out side her open bedroom door, as soon as she saw

it, it was gone. Spinning on her socked feet she dashed though the doorframe and came to a jarring halt as she was

clotheslined and smacked down into the floor gasping around a bruised throat. Joker stood above her a looming presence.

"Ah, poor baby Doll ahh ha did you fall down? Did you get dropped? Did you breakkk?" the last being said with a lick

of his lips and a harsh tone of his vocal cords. He looked down at her with an uninterested gaze, she gazed back with a

slight winced expression. "Oh now where's my Dolly's smile? Not happy to see me? Well we can fix that easy enough." He

reached down and wrapped a punishing grip in her short curls and pulled her into standing postion and half dragged her into

the bathroom where they had, had their first meeting. He jerked her forward and spun her onto the closed toilet seat drawing

a cry of pain from her pale pink lips. He stood back studying her form for a minute, and nodding to himself and grabbed her

foundation powder from the sinks ledge. "Now let me see that Doll Facceeeha, sssmillee" grinning to himself at his own joke

he poofed the powder in large cloudy sweeps across her face until it resembled china doll skin and picked up the bright pink

blush and brushed two large spots upon her rounded cheeks and final with her lip stain painted a blood red bow upon her slack

lips.

"Now that's better," he giggled as he twisted her locks into two puffy ponytails along her skull they were off center

and uneven be it didn't matter to him. He pulled her in front of the vanity so she to could admire his handy work. " Now

let's put a ssmile on that Doll Faccce," he growled pressing her closer to the reflective surface until her nose nearly

touched it. Upon her once pouting lips bloomed a pained half smile, not a full one because the effect was nearly lost with

the squeezing glove at the nape of her neck. "Not what I had in mind but it'll do for now." He said raising a brow on his

white painted face. He let loose of her neck and stepped back to the other wall and crossed his arms, his pose resembling the

one he'd had during their first encounter. Smiling at her frozen half grin as she watched him through their reflections, his

expression darkened and he stepped forward and smashed her face into the looking glass making the frame shudder and sift. He

ground her cheek into her china doll vistage until she could hear the mirror strain to remain whole, he got right next to her

ear.

"You ever try to erase me from your life again," he paused to push his face into her blonde spirals locks and enhale

deeply. He pulled back and let out a shuddering breathe, "I'll carve it into your skin." The last being said with a final

press against her head, then as quickly as she had been caught she was released.

She put her hands on the sinks lip to steady herself and let out a breathe and turned around to stand face to face

once again with the Joker. "I didn't think you'd be back."

This seemed to surprise him alittle be he recovered quickly from it."Oh did you now ahha" he stepped forward again

making her flinch slightly. He smiled widely the red of his face paints making it seem impossibly huge, "I believe I told you

last time." taking her arm in a tight grip he lead her down once more through that place between their worlds into his chosen

living space. Pulling her around to face him he wrapped his limps around her. "I own you, and your not getting away until I'm

satisfied." This being said with a bruising squeeze of his arms around her waist and trapping her arms and keeping her

perfectly still.

"Now it seems that I've been neglecting my new plaything a little, so I have a present for you." Laughing out he

suddenly releashed her making her nearly fall from the sudden loss of support. Joker spun away from her to sweep out with his

arm in a grand show incompassing something that hadn't been there her previous visit. It appeared to be straps hanging from

the slightly raised ceiling beams, she discovered as she stepped closer for a better view. Joker placed a guiding hand at her

back and pushed her forward towards the restraints laughing when she dug in her heels slightly.

"What's a pretty doll with out some strings?" Laughing again he pulled-pushed her even closer.

"I'm not putting those on!" she spun around to face him. His expression turned from indulgant to angry fast.

"You know 's a difference between spunk, and disobeying." She looked at him fearfully she couldn't help it

in the weeks since she'd last since Joker she'd learned more and more about how depraved, sick and cruel he could be he

wouldn't hestitate to break her if she no longer amused him. And what terrified her more than any of those things was that

she still wanted to be close to him, as a pet, a doll a toy to use, she didn't care just anything to be together. "Come here,

now..." he licked his lips and held his hand out towards her. She would be a dead fool to refuse him, and what was she for

wanting to give in and let him hurt her, abuse her, maybe even kill her? She let him tug her into postion next to the hanging

restraints, he giggled and sang nonesense to himself as he buckled the straps shut onto her raised wrist. When both of her

wrists were slung above head she had to stand on the tips of her toes to remain balanced and keep most of her weight from her

slim wrists.  
Next things seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time, as Joker smiled and reached for and reveiled one of

his many hidden cutlery, a long sharp looking knife with a new gleam to it. "You know Doll, I learned something in this ahh

traveling bit. What ever happens here won't kill ya heh." She wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about but it was

beginnning to dawn on her, her wounds from her last encounter had healed within minutes of discovering the message hidden on

her mirror."So let's seeeee what I can make you scream." He thrust the knife forward and a stinging flow of crimson rose upon

her white T-shirt clad hip. Giggling Joker slide his scarred mouth along the blade tasting her blood, this was followed with

a rapid series of shallow stabs to her hips and ribs. She was letting out a sort of kinning noise nonstop and loud. "What's

that? You don't like the ATTENTION I'm giving you?" he asked her looking thoughtful.

Tears ran down her face as she cried out again. "No it's not tha-that" she whimpered trying to hide her face in her

upturned arms. A look crossed Joker's face and he took the cold blood covered steel and slit her T-shirt down the middle

exposing her breast to his gaze, he smiled in approval when he saw them erect. Shifting his hold on the tattered garment

pushed her jeans and panties from her bleeding hips. Reaching bewteen her legs to her center he lifted his dark eye's back to

her and smiled that secret smile of his.

"Looks like your enjoying this as much as I am, now let's not stop, ah there I plan to have a good deal of fun with

you yet." That being said he swiped the blade across her breast drawing a pain-pleasure scream from her mouth. " So cold,

little doll," he spoke sadly. " Give me a real scream." thrusting and twisting the metal point into her upturned breast. She

was gasping and raising towards him screaming repeatdly.

"Yes, please more. Yes." Her voice hoarse from pain, she didn't care if this might kill her, she didn't care she just

wanted more, more of anything the Joker was willing to give her. A slow smile spread across his grease painted face, an

unconditional yes, he known this was why he'd chosen her this is what drew him to her in the first place. She wanted to paly

and he intended to do plenty of 'playing', he raised the knife and went to work.

Joker slumped against the wall countless hours later, naked and bloody. None of it was his blood ,of course. His

gazed returned to the limp lifeless form hanging heavily against it's retraints. He snorted in laughter, hell his Doll was

tougher than he thought she'd had nearly worn him out, he'd torn a many screams from her throat, of pain and pleasure alike.

And she had wanted everything he offered, she'd begged him for more the whole time. He sighed in pleasure like that of a

contented cat, and recalled her last moments of life. Remembering the feel of her warm blood sliding over him as her torn

flesh pumped her life out of her onto his greedy knife and his naked flesh, she'd felt marvelous around him as he fucked her

while she died poundind mindlessly into her taking everything, claiming her, owning her than her body had shuddered in climax

than go slack in death giving her that last taste of paradise befor blunging her into dark death. He'd held her in place by

her legs wrapped around his waist and his frantic grip on her blood soaked ass. He looked once more at the body, a bloody

mess. However he had not touched her face choosing to leave it unmarked and china doll like, he liked that doll-like beauty

about her it made him want to break her and fuck her and kill her. And he'd gotten to do all three tonight, he giggled again

and stood and released the limp form from it's buckled cuffs, she landed in a bloody puddle upon the floor. He rolled her

over onto her back, her pigtailed locks soaking in the blood on the floor turning her blonde hair a dark crimson. He put a

finger to his mouth in thought and noticed how her lip stain was starting to fade, that just wouldn't do dipping his fingers

into the O postive spread on the cement, and with artist fingers he painted her bow smile with her blood. As he finished, the

body gave a convulsive shake and gasped loudly as dormant lungs filled once again with oxygen. Her eye's opened and fluttered

than focused on Joker's bent form.

"Told ya," he grinned wickedly. She couldn't die in this place her wound sustained in 'his' world would be gone in a

matter of minutes. Accept her bruised windpipe and cheek those injuries were in 'her' world and wouldn't heal so easily.

Joker sat next to her drawing lazy circles in blood across her stomach with one hand as the other played carelessly with the

blood stained curls by her face. She was comforted by this and contented, she smiled a true smile like that of a crazy

chesire cat that had eaten the doormouse. Joker noticed her smile.

"Now that's a smile."

END

Author's note: I wanted this second story of Joker and his Doll to be darker, and I think I pulled it off well. This was alot easier to write because of the third person POV, the first story was from Doll's POV and I had difficulty with it, maybe I need to do one with a Joker POV, who know's? I sure don't. 'Doll' started out as a dark part of myself but not myself and she took on a life of her own.  
choa -MandyDandy-02 


End file.
